Obsessed
by SayuriAfrina
Summary: Aizome Kento is the famous playboy in THRIVE, but what if his heart was stolen by a regular person he met by coincidence? [KentoxOC]
1. Prologue

_Hi guys. It's been a long time since I've finished with my first fanfic. I'm writing another one cause I suddenly feel like it xD Plus, I wanna improve my writing skill, u know what I mean? Anyway, this will be my second fanfic and I hope you guys'll love it huhu and I apologize if there're any language or grammar mistakes or both xD Oh, and please don't forget to give a review! It'll lift up my spirit ^^_

 _ENJOYYY_

 _ps: I use Hime instead of Tsubasa cause... idk cause I feel like it? Anyone who'd listened to their drama cd might know who Hime is xD_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Aizome Kento walked out of the agency and breathed in the cool air, followed by Ashuu Yuuta and Kaneshiro Goshi. It was nearly autumn.

"The wind is nice!"

Yuuta said while looking at the beautiful orange sky above them.

"Well then, see you guys tomorrow,"

Goshi said and started to walk away from them. Yuuta waved at him while Kento only watched him as he walked further ahead.

"KenKen! Where are you heading to now?"

Yuuta then turned to Kento and asked him a question to delay the parting.

"Hmm, home maybe."

Kento answered looking at the dark orange sky while the cool breeze tapped his cheek.

* * *

The phone rang, making Kento groaned before he reached out for it without moving his body away from the bed.

"Hello?"

With his face still sinking into the pillow, he answered the phone half-heartedly.

"Ah, Aizome-san?"

It was a girl at the end of the line. She continued.

"Am I disturbing you?"

It took a while before he realized that it was Hime talking on the phone. He quickly sat up and cleared his throat before he answered.

"Ah! Hime?! What is it?"

While waiting for the answer, his eyes searched for the clock and looked at the time. It was 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Urm, the thing is, your scheduled practice has been changed to 10am this morning. So, you know…"

Kento shut his eyes and sighed.

"Ah… I see…"

"I'm sorry! Can you inform the others? I have to tend something in a minute,"

"Okay. Anything for you, Hime,"

Kento smiled as if she could see his smile and he could also feel that she's smiling too at the end of the line.

"Ah, thank you so much! I'll see you later!"

The line was cut off and Kento dropped the hand he used to hold the phone down onto his side with a sigh.

"Seriously,"

He then dialed a number and wait for the other party to pick up.

"What the hell, Aizome?!"

Goshi was still in his sleeping voice, sounded irritated by the call.

"Ah… the practice time changed again,"

"What?!"

Kento could hear a sigh and curses at the end of the line. _Yeah, tell me about it._

"10 o'clock, alright? Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I'll call Yuuta after this,"

"Alright,"

The line was cut off and he dialed another number.

"KenKen? What is it?"

Yuuta also answered the phone with his sleepy voice.

"Yuuta. Practice. 10 o'clock,"

"Ehhhh~~!"

Kento pulled his phone away from his ear before he'll go deaf with Yuuta's reaction.

"It can't be helped. Just, don't be late,"

"Okay…"

After the line was cut off, Kento sighed again that morning.

* * *

He went out of his apartment at 8.30 am and walked to the train station, wearing a mask and a pair of big sunglasses so that no one recognized him. He passed a convenient shop not far from the agency. He thought of getting something to eat before heading to practice so he entered the shop without second thought.

He unmasked his face and walked to the onigiri corner and grabbed two pieces of it. Before he walked to the counter, he decided to buy a drink too. He took a low fat drink and walked towards the counter. Before he could make it there, he heard someone calling him from behind.

"Aizome-san?"

He turned to the voice and in front of him were a young lady with long blonde hair. She wore a hairband with peach dress that fell below her knees and a pair of black boots. Her dark brown coat was hanging on her right arm and a black tote bag on her left shoulder. She was not the most beautiful girl he's ever met, but she wasn't that unfortunate looking either.

"Aizome Kento-san?"

Kento was surprised and forgot the fact that he unmasked himself when he entered the shop. He started to sweat but tried to hide it with a smile; and his normal attitude towards girls.

"That's me! How can I help you, beautiful?"

She made a surprised look at first and smiled.

"Ah! I thought so!"

Her voice wasn't that loud; just enough for the two of them to hear. Kento didn't know how to react so he just stood there smiling hoping that she wouldn't make a fuss about it.

"Urm, I have a favor…"

She put her hand inside her tote bag and started moving it around like she was searching for something. Kento looked at her; still smiling. When she found it, she brought it out. Turned out it was their debut cd.

"Can you sign this for me?"

She held out the cd towards him with a small bow.

 _How cute._

Kento then took the cd and carved another smile.

"With pleasure,"

 _ **Prologue Ends**_

* * *

 _And the prologue ends. Anyway, don't forget to give a review, okay? *winks_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello guys... I, would like, to apologize, for, this, long, and, late, continuation, of, the, story. I'M SORRY! orz_

 _But, anyway, here you go! The next chapterrrrrr. Just so u know, I am sorry if there is any mistakes or error in grammar, language and vocab..._

 _Hope you guys enjoy~ xD Oh! and dont forget to give a review! It will be much appreciated XOX_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Kento rushed to the practice room and opened the door with a bang. Yuuta and Goushi who were practicing by the piano at the corner of the room were startled by it and turned towards the door.

"KenKen!"

"You're late, Aizome!"

Kento was still panting at the door.

"Sorry… about that…"

"Where did you go, KenKen?"

Yuuta ran to him while making a worried face.

"It's… nowhere…"

Kento waved his hand; making an 'it's not a big deal' sign.

"Geez, Aizome. Don't make us wait for you,"

Goushi complaint while looking at the paper he was holding. Kento finally calmed down and walked slowly towards the piano.

"Well, it's not like you're actually waiting for me,"

Kento said while giving Goushi a stare.

The pianist then handed Kento the sheets while muttering something. It was their new song. The title of the song was Maybe Love. Before they record their songs, sometimes they would practice with the piano first. Kento started to do some vocal exercise before they continue their practice.

* * *

"Haaaa…!"

Yuuta gave out a long sigh and threw himself onto the sofa in the practice room, not far away from the piano. The pianist was checking the sheets in front of him and scribbled something onto the sheets while talking to Kento.

Goushi leant against the wall next to the sofa while drinking his canned drink. Kento finished talking with the pianist and then walked towards the other two with a sigh.

Yuuta who noticed this quickly sat up and gave Kento space to sit on the sofa next to him.

"Is everything okay, KenKen?"

Yuuta sounded worried.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'm just tired,"

Kento replied after he leant back at the sofa while closing his eyes shut for a while. Goushi didn't say anything. He continued with his drink without saying a word.

"Anyway, let's just get this day done already,"

Kento said while looking at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 12 o'clock. _It has only been two hours, huh?_

They've gotten their five minutes break and continued with their practice. The clock pointed at number 2 and the practice ended.

"So, KenKen! Gouchin! Wanna head to the Family Restaurant after this?"

Yuuta suggested for them to go for lunch together when they're walking along the hallway to the exit.

"Hmmm, sure. Why not?"

Kento agreed with Yuuta's suggestion.

"Sure, whatever,"

And so did Goushi.

They then walked to the nearest Family Restaurant with Yuuta wearing a mask, Kento wearing his sunglass and mask and Goushi with his hat and sunglass. They entered the restaurant and Yuuta decided their seat and they took off their masks only. Not after a minute they sat, a waitress came by and asked for their orders. When Kento was looking at the waitress to give his order, he was slightly shocked. It was the blonde girl from the convenient store.

"Ah! Nice to meet you again, Aizome-san,"

The girl bowed before Kento could do anything. He then bowed just to be polite without thinking. Yuuta and Goushi glanced at Kento before they told the blondie their orders.

After the girl walked away from their table, Yuuta, who was seating at the opposite of Kento leant his body in towards the blue-haired person in front of him.

"You know her?"

Yuuta asked.

"Yeah, kinda,"

Kento answered short. Yuuta nodded and Goushi looked at Yuuta and said,

"He knows every girl, remember?"

Hearing this, Kento looked at Goushi and chuckled.

"Well, yeah. Unlike a certain someone."

Hearing Kento's word made Goushi stared at him without saying anything. Kento carved a smile on his face, looking how irritated Goushi was at his words.

"Now, now, you too!"

Yuuta tried to calm the situation down.

"Hmph!"

Goushi expressed his indignation and looked away. Kento continued to chuckle at his friend's attitude while shaking his head. Nothing beats better than annoying Goushi.

* * *

Kento stood up to wash his hands after they've finished with their lunch. Yuuta and Goushi was eating spaghetti and curry rice respectively while Kento ate a hamburger. Kento walked towards the sink and he suddenly saw the blondie at the food counter giving orders to the chef. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Excuse me,"

The girl turned towards him when he voiced.

"How can I help you Aizome-san?"

"Urm, where's the sink?"

Kento asked her about it on purpose even though he already know where it is.

"The sink? The sink is right over there,"

She answered while pointing towards the sink at the corner of the restaurant.

"Oh, thank you,"

He smiled and she bowed. He then walked to the sink smiling to himself.

* * *

 _"Can you sign this for me?"_

 _She held out the cd towards him with a small bow. **How cute**._

 _Kento then took the cd and carved another smile._

 _"With pleasure,"_

 _Kento paid his s food and drinks and so did the blondie. They walked out of the store and stopped beside it and Kento put his mask back on. He then carved his signature onto the cover of the cd when the girl, Takahashi Sayaka realized something._

 _"Ah!"_

 _Kento looked up at her with a questioned face._

 _"The other two…"_

 _Sayaka was monologuing with herself while putting her thumb to her chin._

 _Kento who heard her monologue gave her a question._

 _"The other two?"_

 _Sayaka who thought that Kento didn't hear her monologue looked at him and paused before saying,_

 _"Oh, no. It's… urm… my sister,"_

 _"Your sister?"_

 _"She… She's a THRIVE's fan so, I thought…"_

 _"Oh! You want the others signatures too?"_

 _Sayaka paused hearing Kento's reply before waving her hand up and down._

 _"No, no, it's okay. Yours will be enough,"_

 _Sayaka bowed while replying to Kento. He looked at her while smiling inside before a question came up his mind._

 _"Wait. If you're saying your sister is a fan of ours then… I guess you're not?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Sayaka was slightly surprised by his question._

 _"It's… not like that… actually. I don't… really listen to the radio, so…"_

 _Her humble way of talking made Kento chuckled._

 _"Then, I'll take this cd, and ask those two to sign it. And, since you're doing your sister a favour, why not?"_

 _Listening to Kento's suggestion made Sayaka thought for a minute._

 _"Urm…"_

 _"It's okay. We can meet somewhere and I can give this cd back."_

 _"Well… if you insist…"_

 _Kento then smiled with Sayaka's agreement with the cd in his hand._

 _"Alright! So…"_

 _Sayaka looked at Kento, waiting for himto finish his sentence._

 _"What about the Le Rune?"_

 _"Le… Rune?"_

 _Sayaka blinked twice, showing that she didn't know the place._

 _"You know, the outdoor café before the Tokyo Tower,"_

 _"Ah!"_

 _Sayaka recalled the café being mentioned by the staff in the family restaurant that she's working at._

 _"I think… I know,"_

 _Sayaka replied. Kento smiled and nodded._

 _"Well then, let's meet there… tomorrow night?"_

 _Sayaka stayed silent for a couple of second before agreeing with the blue-haired person in front of her._

 _"What shall I call you?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _Sayaka was late catching the question and answered a couple of seconds later._

 _"Oh, my name is Takahashi Sayaka,"_

 _She then bowed and continued._

 _"You can callme anything, Aizome-san,"_

 _Kento immediately decided on what to call her and Sayaka was slightly surprised with his attitude._

 _"Well then, Sayaka-chan!"_

 _Sayaka smiled and bowed to Kento and he did the same._

 _"Well, see you tomorrow then, Sayaka-chan,"_

 _Kento smiled and Sayaka did too. She then bowed and left Kento stood beside the store and while her figure was disappearing from his sight, Kento looked at his watch._

 _"Shoot!"_

 _He then quickly ran to the agency without second thoughts._

* * *

Sayaka opened the glass door and stepped out of the restaurant. She stood there at the door while looking at the phone and it was 10 o'clock in the evening when a person called out her name.

"Sayaka-chan!"

Sayaka looked towards the voice and saw Aizome Kento with his mask and sunglass standing at the rail beside the restaurant and was surprised.

"Ah,"

Kento then walked towards her with a smile.

"Never thought that you're working here,"

He stopped three steps in front of her and she chuckled while waving her hand up and down.

"No, it's a part time job. I don't… really have a permanent job,"

Said Sayaka while putting her phone into her tote bag.

"I see. Well then, shall we go?"

Kento replied. Sayaka nodded and they started walking.

 _ **Chapter 1 ends**_

* * *

 _..._

 _sorry... if it's... too... simple..._

 _xDDDD well, time to write the next chapter now! Dont forget; review pleaseeeeeee!_


End file.
